


Побочные эффекты

by Nappo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nappo/pseuds/Nappo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На ключ handcuffed / bound together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Побочные эффекты

Кагами еще раз помешал ложкой суп, накрыл кастрюлю крышкой и повернулся к Момои. Та прижимала к груди блендер словно маньяк бензопилу. 

— Осталось только взбить, — довольно сообщила она.

На столе оказались собраны все ингредиенты: мороженое, молоко, сливки, ванильный экстракт. Вроде бы ничего лишнего. Кагами на всякий случай наклонился понюхать молоко. На скисшее было не похоже. 

В прошлый раз он совершил серьезную ошибку, разрешив Момои приготовить ужин. Как он ни пытался присматривать за ней в процессе, за ходом мысли сильнейшего баскетбольного аналитика уследить оказалось не так-то просто. Кто бы, например, мог подумать, что она решит варить рыбу в одной кастрюле с рисом, чтобы сэкономить время? Точно не Кагами.  
Но терпеть весь вечер ворчание голодного Аомине и полные мягкой укоризны взгляды Куроко пришлось именно ему.

В этот раз Кагами защищал ужин как настоящий тигр, хотя вид печально повесившей нос Момои заставил его немного сдать позиции — откупиться десертом для Куроко. Что, в конце концов, могло пойти не так с обычным молочным коктейлем? Кагами вздохнул и еще раз напомнил себе, что для не оставлявшего его плохого предчувствия не было никаких оснований.

— Ладно, — кивнул он. — Наливай молоко в блендер.

*

Коктейль Куроко даже понравился. Правда, трубочки у Кагами не нашлось, и пить его пришлось прямо из стакана, но Куроко это вроде бы ничуть не смутило. Как и три пристально наблюдавших за ним пары глаз.

— Вкусно, Тецу-кун? — не выдержала наконец Момои.

— В туалет пока не тянет? — с присущим ему тактом поинтересовался Аомине, уплетая вторую порцию супа.

Черт бы его побрал. Теперь и Кагами ощутил легкую тревогу.

— Нормально себя чувствуешь? Голова не кружится? 

Куроко поднял глаза.

— Кружится, но совсем немного. Вряд ли это из-за коктейля. У него приятный вкус, только самую малость необычный.

— Так тебе нравится? Тецу-кун, как я рада! А необычный — это, наверное, из-за добавок в ванильном экстракте. Я специально заказала его в одном интернет-магазине. Там было написано, что он особенный и помогает всегда оставаться вместе с тем, кого любишь. Романтично, да?

— Очень, Момои-сан.

Кагами подавил внезапное желание пощупать у Куроко пульс. Наверняка с экстрактом было все в порядке, он видел похожие упаковки в магазине. Обычная рекламная кампания.

— Можно, я еще себе налью?

— Конечно, Тецу-кун.

Аомине попробовал было что-то вставить, но острый локоток Момои тут же уперся ему в бок.

— Можешь выпить хоть весь! — просияла она.

*

Пока они ужинали, Куроко оставался жив и даже в сознании, так что Кагами успел расслабиться и забыть про коктейль. 

Когда пришло время прощаться, Аомине с Момои ушли первыми. Куроко жил совсем в другой стороне, и ехать ему было не так далеко. 

— Помочь тебе помыть посуду?

Кагами едва не выронил кастрюлю с остатками супа. Да, Куроко иногда задерживался дольше обычного, но такого живого участия в судьбе грязных тарелок не принимал никогда.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? 

Он выглядел немного бледным и усталым, но ничего из ряда вон. Разве что глаза лихорадочно блестели. Или показалось? Кагами шагнул к нему через кухню, и Куроко выдохнул с таким облегчением, словно только что пробежал стометровку. На всякий случай ухватив его за плечо, чтобы не увернулся, Кагами пощупал лоб. 

— Жара вроде нет.

— Нет, — согласился Куроко, который, похоже, и не думал уворачиваться. — Сейчас все хорошо.

Когда Кагами отнял руку, он закусил губу. Нечаянно взлохмаченная челка так и осталась торчать в разные стороны, обнажив лоб. Кагами отвернулся и, не глядя, попытался пригладить ее неловким жестом.

— Я сам все помою, иди.

— Точно?

— Иди, кому сказал! Еще не хватало, чтобы родители тебя с собаками начали искать.

— У них нет собак, можешь не беспокоиться.

— Да кто беспокоится! В смысле, кто беспокоится об этих долбаных собаках. 

— А о чем тогда...

— Слушай, иди уже, не действуй мне на нервы!

Буквально вытолкав Куроко в прихожую, Кагами встал на пороге и скрестил руки на груди.  
Куроко поймал его взгляд.

— Спасибо за ужин, — запоздало сказал он.

— Да брось, мне было не сложно.

Куроко кивнул, потер лицо ладонями, словно пытаясь немного прийти в себя, и одну за другой сунул ноги в кроссовки.

Кагами привалился к косяку, наблюдая. 

Куроко поправил задники, потянулся за своей спортивной курткой.

— Может быть, тебе нужна помощь с уборкой? — спросил он вдруг.

— Нет. 

— А может...

— Нет. 

— Но я бы мог...

— Все, пока. Увидимся завтра в школе.

Кагами протянул сжатую в кулак руку, и Куроко, улыбнувшись, легонько ударил по ней своим кулаком. Совсем как обычно. У Кагами отлегло от сердца. Ничего с Куроко не случилось. Ну да, он вел себя немного странно. Но это же Куроко! Подозревать нехорошее, скорее, стоило, если бы он вдруг начал вести себя как все нормальные люди.

Закрыв за ним и щелкнув замком, Кагами на мгновение ткнулся лбом в прохладное дверное полотно. В последнее время он слишком уж прикипел к этому засранцу. Они так много времени проводили вместе — в клубе, на занятиях, после школы, — что Куроко даже начал ему сниться. Сны эти были совершенно дурацкими — Куроко просто не сводил с него своих похожих на глубокие озера глаз, и было ни черта не разобрать, что там таится на дне, а если попытаться, только сердце начинало колотиться сильнее.

Кагами отошел от двери, включил стоящее на невысоком стеллаже радио, чтобы прогнать непрошеные мысли, и, нарочито громко насвистывая в такт популярной песенке, принялся собирать со стола грязную посуду.

Он уже перемыл ее почти всю, когда вдруг вспомнил, что завтра в восемь по расписанию вывозят несжигаемый мусор, а у него как раз накопился мешок с ним, который еще нужно было отнести вниз. Домыв последнюю тарелку и вытерев полотенцем руки насухо, он достал этот мешок, нацепил стоявшие у выхода старые кеды и повернул защелку замка. 

Дверь поддалась не сразу. Ее как будто подпирало что-то с другой стороны. Осторожно пододвинув это что-то и высунув голову наружу, Кагами увидел расстеленную на полу знакомую куртку, на которой скромно устроился ее владелец.

— Куроко! Мать твою, что ты здесь делаешь?

Тот взглянул на него снизу вверх. Несмотря на внешнюю невозмутимость, он не сразу нашелся с ответом.

— Я решил остаться... На случай, если тебе все-таки понадобиться помощь.

— Ага, конечно! Электрички наверняка уже перестали ходить. Придумай что-нибудь поинтереснее, если не хочешь остаться ночевать на улице!

Кагами в сердцах захлопнул дверь и только тогда вспомнил про пакет с мусором в руках. Проклятье. Ничего, вынесет завтра, надо будет только встать пораньше.

— Кагами-кун?

Он нехотя прислушался к шорохам за дверью.

— Кагами-кун, я пытался пойти домой, но у меня ничего не получилось. 

— Почему? — настороженно спросил Кагами после небольшой паузы.

За дверью немного помолчали.

— Потому что когда тебя нет рядом, все внезапно теряет смысл.

Кагами нахмурился. Откровенно говоря, больше всего это объяснение походило на чью-то идиотскую шутку. То, что ему хотелось в нее поверить, только еще больше сбивало с толку.

— Когда я сказал "поинтереснее", имел в виду "поправдоподобнее", — проворчал он угрюмо. — Счастливо оставаться.

— Кагами-кун, постой. 

Он замер.

— Ну что еще?

— Нет, ничего. Просто приятно чувствовать, что ты стоишь так близко. Хотя если бы нас не разделяла эта дверь, было бы еще лучше.

— Если бы нас не разделяла эта дверь, я бы уже сломал тебе шею!

— Не сломал бы, Кагами-кун. Ты не такой.

Кагами несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, прежде чем распахнуть злосчастную дверь и рвануть его к себе за футболку.

— Хочешь проверить?

Куроко сделал шаг вперед и замер в считанных миллиметрах, едва не положив голову ему на плечо. Кагами ослабил хватку.

— Серьезно, да что с тобой такое? — спросил он.

Может быть, проездной не взял, а мелочи на билет не хватило. Или забыл у него что-то, и поэтому вернулся.

— Когда ухожу далеко, темнеет в глазах, и я сам не замечаю, как снова оказываюсь там, где ты, — глухо проговорил Куроко, не поднимая головы. — Наверное, съел что-то не то.

Или выпил. Кагами вспомнил про коктейль Момои. Кроме Куроко к нему больше никто не притрагивался. Как там она говорила? Поможет всегда оставаться вместе? Да нет, бред сумасшедшего какой-то. Больше похоже на самый обычный розыгрыш.

Только электрички ведь взаправду уже ходить перестали. Не оставлять же этого дурака и в самом деле на улице.

Кагами еще раз скосил глаза на светлую макушку.

— Черт с тобой, заходи пока. Я только мусор вынесу. 

*

Куроко предпочел спуститься к мусорке вместе с ним. 

— Прости, что доставляю тебе неудобства, — сказал он. 

Даже поклон отвесил.

Кагами только закатил глаза, но когда они поднимались обратно в залитом желтом электрическим светом лифте, любопытство взяло верх.

— Так как далеко ты успел уйти? Прежде чем, ну... У тебя потемнело в глазах.

Куроко поднял голову. Его ресницы отбрасывали на скулы короткие, острые тени.

— Первый раз до двери твоего подъезда. Второй — до автомата с напитками на перекрестке.

— До того, в котором есть горячий чай, или того, где одна газировка? 

— До того, где чай.

— Ясно. Значит, в конбини за хлебом тебя посылать бесполезно — все равно один не доберешься, — усмехнулся Кагами.

Лифт дрогнул и остановился на нужном этаже. Дверцы плавно разъехались в стороны.

— Прости, что доставляю... — снова начал Куроко.

Может быть, виной тому было освещение и резкие тени, но выглядел он растерянным и усталым. Словно и правда дошел до этого дурацкого автомата, а потом, сам не зная, зачем, повернул назад.

Не выдержав, Кагами приобнял его за плечи.

— Да брось, — отмахнулся он, выходя вместе с ним из лифта. — Если ты и правда что-то съел, может, к утру оно уже рассосется. А зубную щетку я тебе найду. Если хочешь, можем даже лечь вместе — футон лишний раз расстилать не придется.

Об этом своем последнем предложении Кагами пожалел почти сразу. А потом пожалел еще раз, стоило только увидеть Куроко сидящим на его кровати в одних трусах и футболке. Ничего сверхъестественного в этом зрелище не было: он сидел поверх одеяла, спустив на пол босые ноги, которые Кагами видел голыми бессчетное количество раз. И все равно отчего-то сразу стало неловко, по телу будто прокатилась горячая волна. Захотелось дать задний ход, разложить футон, уступив кровать. Только что сказать, если Куроко спросит, почему он передумал? Что он тоже, кажется, что-то съел? 

Кагами с трудом подавил нервный смешок, и тут же почувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд.

— Все нормально? — спросил Куроко.

Как будто это не он, а Кагами едва не заночевал сегодня у него под дверью.

— Просто зашибись. 

Он щелкнул выключателем, и комната погрузилась в темноту. Шагнул к бледному пятну кровати, забрался на свое место. Деревянные рейки матраца тихонько скрипнули. Дождавшись, когда он уляжется, Куроко вздохнул так, словно наконец смог скинуть с плеч восьмидесятилитровый рюкзак, и вытянулся в струнку на самом краю, оставив между ними достаточно места.

— Я не кусаюсь, — неожиданно для себя самого буркнул Кагами.

Куроко повернул к нему голову. Глаза еще не успели привыкнуть к темноте, и выражения его лица было не разобрать.

— К сожалению, после того, что произошло сегодня вечером, я не могу с уверенностью сказать того же самого о себе.

— Что? — Кагами не выдержал и прыснул. — Ты это серьезно?

Куроко попытался снова повернуться спиной, но Кагами тут же дернул его к себе, развернул.

— Что бы там с тобой не происходило, ты это ты, — произнес он убежденно. — Ничто не заставит меня от тебя шарахаться.

Куроко молчал, не шевелился, и Кагами коснулся в темноте его волос, щеки, обнял лицо ладонью. Грубовато, по-дружески. Кожа под рукой была приятно гладкой и прохладной на ощупь, и Кагами, увлекшись, зачарованно провел большим пальцем по скуле.

— Вот идиот, — вырвалось у него, когда Куроко так ничего и не ответил. — О чем ты только думаешь...

— Сейчас? Пытаюсь вспомнить, всегда ли твои прикосновения казались такими нежными, или это очередной побочный эффект пищевого отравления.

Кагами отдернул руку и быстро ретировался под одеяло, накрывшись им с головой.

— Хватит уже нести всякую чушь, — пробормотал он оттуда. — Спи давай, а то завтра не встанешь.

Ответа Куроко он толком не расслышал, только понял, что тот пожелал ему спокойной ночи.

*

Омлет с ветчиной уже томился под прозрачной крышкой, а за окном еще висели молочно-серые предрассветные сумерки. Кагами вооружился ножом, чтобы нарезать помидоры. Утренней тренировки сегодня не было, но он проснулся рано по привычке, не смог больше уснуть и, когда лежать и прислушиваться к ровному, глубокому дыханию спящего рядом Куроко стало уже неловко, выскользнул на кухню. 

Остро отточенный нож с легкостью делил помидоры на ровные ломтики. Когда Кагами оставил Куроко, тот все еще лежал на краю, так и не придвинувшись ночью ни на сантиметр. Невозможно было понять, как относится к тому, что произошло вчера. Сейчас вся история казалась странным, непонятным сном, какие иногда случаются перед самым пробуждением и не сразу отпускают, мешаясь в первые мгновения с реальностью. И только когда просыпаешься окончательно, понимаешь, что к чему. С минуты на минуту Куроко зайдет и скажет, что пошутил, и все станет просто и понятно, как раньше. Кагами выключил горелку и переставил сковороду с омлетом на подставку. Он мог бы и сам разбудить Куроко, чтобы приблизить этот момент. Тому так или иначе уже пора было вставать. Кагами прошелся пятерней по волосам, потом оперся ладонями о край стола. 

Погруженный в свои мысли, он не сразу заметил, как за спиной выросла молчаливая тень, а когда заметил, едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Куроко! Твою мать, да сколько можно... 

— Доброе утро, Кагами-кун. Ты не будешь против, если я возьму тебя за руку?

Кагами окинул взглядом всклокоченные волосы, бледное, вопросительно поднятое к нему лицо. Потом растерянно посмотрел на свои руки.

— Ну... Нет, наверное?

Он протянул Куроко правую, и тот крепко сжал ее в ладонях. 

— Что, еще не прошло? Твое это... Чем бы оно ни было.

Куроко сдвинул брови. Он смотрел на собственные руки так, словно они принадлежали кому-то другому.

— По-моему, стало хуже. 

— Насколько хуже? До перекрестка с автоматом теперь не дойдешь?

Куроко поднял голову и встретил его взгляд.

— Кажется, я даже не могу выпустить твою ладонь.

Что за ерунда? Кагами недоверчиво уставился на него и, помедлив всего секунду-другую, одним резким движением выдернул свою руку.

Куроко согнулся пополам, словно от удара. Сразу же забыв о том, что это, скорее всего, обычный розыгрыш, Кагами схватил его за плечи, встряхнул, заставил посмотреть в глаза.

— Что с тобой? Ты в порядке?

— Ничего страшного. Только мутит немного. 

— Мутит?

— Во рту словно появляется привкус ржавого металла и стоптанных кроссовок.

Кагами невольно скривился.

— Как ты только умудрился так точно определить.

— У меня было время, когда я проснулся. Я думал, может быть, само пройдет, но прошло, только когда я установил контакт.

— Прекращай говорить так, словно ты долбаный инопланетян, и переходи к сути, а то омлет остынет. Не хватало еще остаться голодным из-за этого... Этого...

— Удивительного феномена? — подсказал Куроко.

— Идиотской ситуации! Так значит, все прошло, когда ты... 

Кагами смущенно потер шею. 

— Взял тебя за руку, да. Но когда ты меня держишь вот как сейчас, — он выразительно скосил глаза на цепко удерживающую его за плечо руку, — это тоже работает.

— Значит, если я отпущу, тебя стошнит?

— Вполне вероятно. 

— Но чтобы этого не случилось, я могу трогать тебя и по-другому?

Куроко посмотрел на него с вежливым любопытством.

— Или я тебя, — заметил он.

Кагами почувстовал, как щеки медленно заливает краска. И что он только несет? Все потому, что до сих пор не позавтракал.

— Ладно, вроде ничего особенно сложного. Давай скорее перекусим и в школу.

*

Он и в самом деле так считал. Что может быть сложного в том, чтобы находится рядом, если они учатся вместе, вместе играют в баскет, и даже свободное от всего этого время тоже частенько проводят вместе? И касаются друг друга постоянно: передавая соль во время ланча, помогая размяться на тренировках, отвешивая дружеские подзатыльники, стукаясь кулаками на площадке. Розыгрыш там или что, но если Куроко хотелось больше прикосновений, это несложно было устроить. Необязательно ведь держаться за руки или что-то вроде, можно и просто количество подзатыльников увеличить. Кагами невольно фыркнул, усмехнулся. Куроко покосился на него с опаской, но когда, постаравшись по мере сил изобразить серьезность, Кагами позвал его умываться, все же согласно кивнул.

Хотя квартира, где жил Кагами, была достаточно просторной, в ванной все же было недостаточно места, чтобы не соприкасаться постоянно локтями. Сейчас это было только на руку, но Кагами, который уже успел почистить зубы, когда проснулся, вскоре надоело молча стоять плечом к плечу и наблюдать за тем, как Куроко пытается усмирить свои торчащие а разные стороны волосы с помощью расчески и воды. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, на мгновение оставив между ними пустое пространство. Куроко тут же шагнул ближе, снова коснувшись его плечом. Он сделал это как будто неосознанно. Кагами попробовал немного отступить к двери, наблюдая за отражением в зеркале. Куроко, словно марионетка, которую дернули за ниточку, снова подвинулся. Ха.  
— Кагами-кун сегодня в игривом настроении, — заметил Куроко, по-прежнему глядя в зеркало.

— Но это реально весело!

Ради эксперимента Кагами резко подался назад и едва успел подхватить свалившегося на него Куроко.

— Вот как, — произнес тот, ловя ртом воздух. — Весело, значит.

— Не бойся, я не дам тебе упасть, — ощутив легкое раскаяние, пообещал Кагами.

Куроко повернул голову и поймал его взгляд. Он как будто пытался разглядеть в нем что-то, понятное только ему одному. Растерявшийся Кагами замер, неожиданно остро ощутив под своей ладонью край чужой задравшейся футболки и теплую полоску живота. Стало так тихо, что звук льющейся из крана воды заглушил все остальные.

Потом Куроко осторожно отвел руку Кагами в сторону, отклонился вслед за ней и, увеличив напор воды, наполовину прикрыл пальцем кран.

Он проделал все это так быстро, что Кагами не успел опомниться, как струя ударила ему в грудь, в мгновение ока вымочив майку.

Куроко подвигал пальцем, целясь выше.

— Ах ты! — зарычал Кагами, отплевываясь от воды. — Не думай, что это сойдет тебе с рук!  
Он схватил душевой шланг свободной рукой и потянулся, чтобы переключить воду.

— Пожалуйста, не забывай о конвенции по обращению с военнопленными, — встревоженно произнес Куроко.

— Это ты, что ли, пленный? С чего бы?

Кагами попытался окатить его с головой, но Куроко увернулся и оказался с ним нос к носу. Остаться полностью сухим ему все же не удалось: вода капала с волос, стекала с подбородка, на футболке темнели мокрые пятна.

Куроко сморгнул с ресниц влагу.

— Я ведь не могу от тебя сбежать, — тихо пояснил он.

В его глазах мелькнула непонятная тоска, и Кагами задохнулся — то ли от этих слов и внезапной близости, то ли от неожиданно нахлынувшего болезненного, всепоглощающего желания его поцеловать.

— Ты... — начал он, но голос сорвался, и он понял, что не помнит, что собирался сказать.

Это было неправильно. Куроко был его другом — самым близким, не считая Тацуи. 

Рука, которая сжимала душ, безвольно упала, и ударившая по ногам холодная струя привела его в чувство.

— Ну вот, теперь мы точно все мокрые, — пробормотал Кагами.

— И волосы наконец перестали в разные стороны торчать, — заметил Куроко, бросив быстрый взгляд в зеркало.

Кагами нервно хохотнул. Напряжение понемногу отпускало.

— Ну да.

— Мне нужно в туалет.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я, ну...

— Подожди за дверью, если несложно. 

— Хорошо.

— Только не уходи далеко.

— Не уйду.

*

Они позавтракали на кухне, сидя напротив и соприкасаясь под столом коленями.

На улице он положил руку Куроко на шею, как часто делал Кисе, и иногда, когда забывался, он сам. Куроко не стал возражать и покорно зашагал рядом. 

В электричке вышло еще проще — в час пик там было не протолкнуться, так что никто и внимания не обратил, что они стоят, прижавшись друг к другу словно пара палочек для еды, которые забыли разломить. Какая-то девчонка в форме незнакомой школы начала было пялиться и хихикать со своей соседкой, но Кагами так зыркнул на них, что потом всю дорогу они старательно смотрели только в окно.

— Я начинаю понимать, почему у Кагами-куна так и не появилось подружки даже после того, как мы выиграли зимний кубок, — прокомментировал Куроко.

— Что ты там бормочешь?

На какую-то секунду сердце ушло в пятки — он догадался? Нет, не может быть. Не о чем было догадываться. Куроко был его другом, точка.

— Ты им понравился. Но потом зачем-то сделал такое страшное лицо, которое делаешь, когда кто-то пытается отнять у тебя еду.

— Они пялились на нас, как идиотки.

— На тебя. 

— Что?

— Ты же не думаешь, что привлекаешь внимание только на площадке, Кагами-кун. 

— Но я не какой-то красавчик вроде Кисе, чтобы разбивать сердца всем встречным девчонкам. Да и не нужно мне это.

— А что нужно?

— Ничего особенного. Баскет. Пожрать, как следует. Команда наша. Ты.

Вагон качнуло на повороте, и Кагами крепче ухватился за поручень. 

— Ты что-то сказал? — спросил он у Куроко. 

Голос диктора, объявлявший остановку, помешал расслышать четко.

Куроко поднял на него глаза.

— Только то, что ты так и не избавился от привычки говорить вещи, от которых становится неловко. Но я рад, что большинство пунктов из этого списка у нас совпадают.

Большинство. Но не все.

Куроко смотрел на него, как будто ждал, что он скажет что-то еще, пока Кагами не обхватил его затылок ладонью и не заставил повернуться в сторону открывающихся дверей.

— Если хотим зайти к тебе за формой, нам на этой остановке выходить.

*

План состоял в том, чтобы проскользнуть незаметно, переодеться и взять нужные учебники, но вышло так, что это они не заметили маму Куроко, которая развешивала на сушилке постиранные вещи и выглянула из ванной, заслышав шаги. 

Куроко представил Кагами как друга, с которым они допоздна играли в баскетбол, и у которого ему вчера пришлось переночевать. Не уточнил только, из-за чего именно пришлось. 

Его мама уже слышала эту историю по телефону.

— Как дела в клубе? — спросила она, вытерев влажные руки о полотенце.

— Готовимся к важной игре, — даже не соврал Куроко. — Ничего, если я иногда буду оставаться у Кагами-куна на этой неделе?

— Только предупреждай заранее. И не надоедай ему слишком сильно. 

— Он не надоест, — заверил Кагами, стоя позади и не отнимая ладонь от спины Куроко. Уж в чем, в чем, а в этом сомневаться не приходилось.

*

Все шло не так уж и плохо, если не считать, что Куроко едва не навернулся, натягивая дома школьные брюки, пока балансировал на одной ноге и ладонью упирался в грудь Кагами. И что за время занятий в школе Кагами успел почувствовать себя акробатом, потому что сидеть приходилось, извернувшись вполоборота, чтобы Куроко мог под партой дотянуться до его ног своими.

А потом на тренировке Рико попросила их разделиться на две команды. То, что они с Куроко оказались в одной, не сильно спасло положение.

Стоило отдалиться на пару шагов, и Куроко вставал как вкопанный посреди площадки, сжимая побелевшие губы в тонкую линию. 

— Что за дела? — не выдержав, Рико остановила игру свистком. — Ты собираешься сегодня играть или нет?

Кагами стоял, держа мяч в руках. Он ждал, что Куроко раскроет карты, признается, что придуривался, но тот сказал только:

— Мне очень жаль.

— Чего тебе жаль? У нас игра с Кайджо через неделю, а ты валяешь дурака, изображая вбитый в площадку столбик.

Рико уперла руки в бока. Остальные ребята подошли и встали рядом.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Куроко снова. — Кажется, я не смогу принять участие в игре с Кайджо.

— Что за ерунда? — воскликнул Хьюга. — Ты же ждал ее едва ли не больше всех нас. Столько готовился!

Рико нахмурилась.

— Что случилось? Заболел?

— Мне жаль, — повторил Куроко, сложив руки по швам и поклонившись.

— Если плохо себя чувствуешь, иди домой.

Взгляд Куроко быстро метнулся к Кагами, потом снова к Рико.

— Если можно, я посижу на скамейке. Я не буду мешать.

— Ты уверен, что тебе не надо к врачу? 

Прежде, чем он успел возразить, Рико потянулась и потрогала лоб.

— Жара нет. Ладно, сиди. Но завтра либо играешь нормально, либо идешь лечиться, ясно тебе? 

— Ясно.

Остаток тренировки Кагами провел в странном оцепенении. Стук мяча о паркет словно доносился откуда-то издалека. Он вел его, обходил противников под кольцом, забрасывал данки, но все это было как будто не с ним.

В голове заезженной пластинкой раз за разом продолжали звучать слова Куроко. Я не смогу принять участие в этой игре. Я не смогу принять участие. Мне жаль.

Не хотелось даже думать, что Куроко не сможет играть из-за него. Так легко лишиться баскета, лишиться своей мечты? Нет. Должен был быть другой выход.

Когда они остались одни в раздевалке, где еще не успело стихнуть эхо оживленной болтовни и шуточек Изуки, Кагами проглотил застрявший в горле комок.

— Значит, это был не розыгрыш.

Куроко сидел на скамейке, повернувшись спиной, и не смотрел в его сторону.

— Ты же знаешь, у меня нет чувства юмора. 

— Думаешь, то, что происходит... Это все из-за того коктейля? 

— Возможно.

— Но почему тогда тебя тянет ко мне, а не к Момои? 

Плечи Куроко дрогнули и замерли. Гудение наполовину погасшей лампы под потолком сделалось почти невыносимым.

— Наверное, она все-таки напутала что-то с рецептом, — предположил Кагами, когда Куроко так ничего и не ответил. И ведь вроде ни на минуту глаз не спускал! Когда только успела? Он с силой захлопнул дверцу своего шкафчика и решительно продолжил, закинув сумку на плечо:

— Как бы там ни было, дольше так продолжаться не может.

— Ты прав, Кагами-кун, — сказал Куроко после небольшой паузы. — Иди домой, я все закрою.

Кагами вскинулся.

— А как же...

— Не волнуйся за меня, пожалуйста, мне уже намного легче. Мы в разных концах раздевалки, видишь? И ничего не случилось. 

— Но если тебе понадобится помощь...

— Я справлюсь один.

— Ладно, — бросил Кагами, проходя мимо него к выходу. — Хорошо.

Куроко даже не взглянул в его сторону.

*

В Маджи Бургере, так удачно расположенном по дороге от школы к станции, была небольшая очередь. Кагами ждал, теребя в руке банкноты. После тренировки он обычно мог заглотить целый поднос чизбургеров, и в этот раз тоже планировал заказать хотя бы штук десять. 

Девушка за кассой приветливо улыбнулась ему, отсчитывая сдачу. Кагами вспомнил утренний разговор в электричке, и попытался вежливо улыбнуться в ответ, но вышло только нахмуриться.

Он дождался, пока ему отсчитают бургеры и сдачу и, подхватив поднос, прошел к своему обычному столику у окна, тому самому, за которым однажды из ниоткуда появился Куроко. Сейчас напротив никого не было, только слева шумела компания младшеклассников.

Кагами развернул первый бургер и впился в него зубами. На аппетит он никогда не жаловался, но в этот раз вкуса еды не ощущалось. Он механически жевал, слушая, как тренькают кассовые аппараты, и работники принимают заказы. 

— Один ванильный шейк, — повторила вдруг чей-то заказ та самая девушка, что улыбалась ему, и Кагами невольно повернулся, но не увидел в очереди никого знакомого.

Когда он снова посмотрел на поднос, на нем остался последний бургер.

Он взял его и вышел из кафе. Прошел несколько шагов. А потом побежал. На улице уже стемнело, в глазах мелькали отблески фонарей и освещенных витрин. Редкие встречные прохожие шарахались в стороны. Кагами пронесся вдоль школьной ограды, взбежал на крыльцо, перешагивая сразу через две ступеньки. В коридоре его шаги отдавались гулким эхом, кроссовки слегка скользили по линолеуму. Он добежал до раздевалки и распахнул дверь.

Куроко вскинул голову. Он сидел там же, где Кагами его и оставил, продолжая цепляться за скамейку побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. Выглядел он так, словно не спал дня три.

Кагами попытался отдышаться.

— Держи, это тебе.

Не отрывая от Кагами растерянного взгляда, Куроко рефлекторно поймал брошенный ему бургер. 

— Я знаю, что ты можешь справиться и один, — сказал Кагами, привалившись к дверному косяку. — Но это необязательно. 

*

Они даже не включили свет, только разулись и стянули школьную форму, прежде чем упасть на неразобранную кровать. Куроко лег к нему спиной. Его все еще немного потряхивало после вынужденной короткой разлуки: стоило немного отстраниться, и он вздрагивал всем телом. Кагами положил согнутую в локте руку под голову вместо подушки, а свободной обнял его, крепко прижал к себе и не выпускал, пока дрожь не начала стихать. 

— Кагами-кун, — не поворачивая головы, нарушил молчание Куроко. — Могу я поинтересоваться твоими дальнейшими планами?

— Планами? Планы у меня такие: мы выйдем на игру с Кайджо. Оба.

— И у тебя есть идеи, как это осуществить?

Кагами нахмурился.

— Я не загадывал так далеко вперед. 

— Примерно такого ответа я и ожидал.

— Эй! 

Куроко замолчал, потом завозился, слегка подтянул колени к груди, словно собирался свернуться калачиком.

— Замерз?

— Немного.

— Зачем тогда отодвинулся?

Куроко вздохнул. Он так долго молчал, что Кагами уже перестал ждать ответа, когда он сказал вдруг: 

— Знаешь, Кагами-кун, сегодня утром в ванной я хотел тебя поцеловать.

Кагами замер. Казалось, только сердце продолжает биться. Медленно, быстрее, еще быстрее. Он вдохнул поглубже, чтобы успокоиться. Погладил Куроко по плечу, нечаянно коснувшись обнаженной шеи в вырезе футболки. Сразу же захотелось дотронуться еще раз, взъерошить короткие прядки у основания затылка, но пришлось убрать руку. В груди заныло. Скажи кто, ни за что бы не поверил, что может быть так хорошо и так больно одновременно. 

— Забей. Эти побочные эффекты прекратятся, когда мы со всем разберемся.

Собственный голос звучал, как будто чужой, но по крайней мере ни разу не дрогнул.

— Ты действительно так думаешь? — спросил Куроко.

— Не думаю, а знаю. Давай позвоним Момои, может быть, удастся выяснить адрес того сайта, про который она говорила. Вдруг у них есть противоядие.

— Я уже звонил. Противоядия нет. В той фирме переспросили несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что их не разыгрывают, но так и не поверили, кажется. Сказали, что продают самые обычные продукты, и я первый, кто обращается с подобным вопросом.

— Хм. Можно посоветоваться с ребятами в команде, с Киеши-семпаем...

— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— Точно! Можно позвонить Тацуе.

— Химуро-сану? Зачем?

— Тацуя всегда знает, что делать. 

Кагами перегнулся через Куроко, чтобы вытащить из сумки телефон. Тацуя ответил почти сразу. Было здорово слышать его голос, но на Кагами вдруг напала странная робость. Как объяснить, чтобы Тацуя понял, с чего начать?

— Окей, — сказал Тацуя, растягивая первый слог, совсем как в Лос-Анджелесе, когда они были детьми. — Выкладывай.

— Откуда ты...

— Тайга, ты приезжаешь чаще, чем звонишь, чтобы просто поболтать. Что-то случилось?

Кагами взглянул на Куроко, который с любопытством наблюдал за ним, усевшись рядом на кровати и подобрав под себя ноги.

Наверняка предвкушал шоу, когда Кагами начнет объяснять бредовую ситуацию с коктейлем. Кагами и сам не был уверен, что поверил бы в нее на месте Тацуи.

— Если кто-то съел что-то не то, — осторожно начал он. — Как ему можно помочь?

— Простое расстройство желудка? Или что-то посерьезнее?

— Посерьезнее. Его как будто заколдовали.

Тацуя хмыкнул.

— Тогда самое верное средство — поцелуй истинной любви.

Кагами бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Куроко, чувствуя, как щеки заливает краска. Но даже если тот и услышал, он ничем этого не выдал.

— А другого варианта нет?

— Может быть и есть. Но этот чаще всего разрушает злые чары в сказках. Попробуй, вдруг поможет.

Куроко все еще смотрел на него, когда он нажал отбой.

— Дельный совет? — спросил он. — Стоит попробовать?

Кагами отвернулся и смущенно потер шею.

— Давай отложим до завтра. Уже спать пора.

— Хорошо, — согласился Куроко, немного помолчав. — Можно я воспользуюсь твоим плечом вместо подушки?

— Слушай, давай ты не будешь наглеть?

*

Кагами не заметил, как Куроко и в самом деле заснул. Только успел прийти в себя и тут же вырубился. Будить его не хотелось, поэтому Кагами так и лежал рядом, словно привязанный, и старался не думать, что будет, если он захочет в туалет. 

Сон не шел, как будто на следующий день предстояла трудная игра. Но веселого предвкушения не было, вместо него спать не давало что-то незнакомое, то давящее, то кружащее голову ощущением невесомости.

Проерзав полночи он вздохнул и повернулся на бок, лицом к Куроко. Тот, словно отражение в зеркале, лежал точно в такой же позе, лицом к нему. Только снова свернулся калачиком.  
Эх, надо было все же достать одеяло. 

Кагами придвинулся ближе, так, что теперь почти касался чужого лба губами.

Так странно, ему всегда казалось, что от волос Куроко должно пахнуть ванилью или чем-то похожим. А они не пахли ничем. Разве что — почти неуловимо — самим Куроко. 

Ощутив неловкость, Кагами немного отстранился. Его взгляд скользнул ниже, на бледные сомкнутые губы. Целовался ли Куроко когда-нибудь? Представить их с Момои в школьном саду, скрытых от посторонних глаз ветками цветущей вишни, было легко. И картинка выходила красивая. Чтобы прогнать вставший перед глазами образ, пришлось зажмуриться крепко-накрепко. Нечего об этом думать. Надо просто позвонить Момои и попросить ее прийти. Наверняка она не откажется помочь.

Вот только... Кагами снова взглянул на Куроко. В неясном утреннем свете черты его лица казались знакомыми и незнакомыми одновременно. Знакомыми, потому что Кагами знал, как едва заметно приподнимаются эти брови, когда Куроко чем-то удивлен или озадачен, какими огромными могут казаться глаза, когда он смотрит на Кагами, словно видит впервые, как подрагивает уголок рта, когда он пытается сдержать улыбку, как упрямо сжимаются губы, когда он отказывается сдаваться. Незнакомыми, потому что это было еще не все, и хотелось знать больше. 

Что, если просто попытаться? Не будет ведь никакого вреда.

Кагами потянулся и осторожно прижался к губам Куроко своими. Досчитал в уме до трех, отстранился и от неожиданности подскочил на кровати. Куроко смотрел прямо на него.

— Тьфу ты! В следующий раз, когда кто-нибудь попросит научить его прыгать так же высоко, как Майкл Джордан, просто отправлю пообщаться с тобой.

— Ежедневные тренировки — залог успеха, — заметил Куроко спокойно, но немного невпопад. 

Кагами сел и отвернулся от него.

— Ты... Ну, почувствовал что-нибудь?

— Я почувствовал, как ты меня целовал.

Кагами вспыхнул.

— Я не про то... То есть... Тацуя сказал, что чаще всего колдовство можно разрушить поцелуем. Тебе стало легче? Давай, попробуй отойти в другой конец комнаты.

— А, вот оно что, — послышалось сзади после короткого молчания.

Кагами обернулся и снова повторил:

— Попробуй.

Куроко встал и прошел в другой конец комнаты. 

— Помогло?

— Похоже, что да. Можем поехать в школу на разных электричках, чтобы удостовериться.

— Болван, сегодня выходной.

— А, ну... Тогда я просто пойду домой.

— Точно. Иди.

— Ага.

— Прямо сейчас пойдешь?

— Наверное, так будет лучше.

— Ну ладно.

— Спасибо за гостеприимство.

— Иди уже, раз собрался.

— Я только хотел...

— Что?

— Зубы почистить. Можно?

Кагами упал обратно на кровать и уставился в потолок.

— Давай быстрее.

*

Спустя несколько минут он закрыл за Куроко дверь и вышел на балкон. День обещал быть солнечным, хотя пока еще в одной футболке на улице было зябко. Кагами сложил руки на перилах и уперся в них подбородком, наблюдая за дорогой внизу.

Вскоре на ней появилась знакомая фигурка. 

Куроко шел обычной походкой, не бежал, но и не волочил ноги, будто каждый шаг давался с трудом. 

Кагами следил за тем, как он удаляется, но вместо радости чувствовал внутри только пустоту. Может, потому что не ужинал толком — что там какой-то десяток гамбургеров. Когда Куроко совсем исчез из виду, Кагами вздохнул и пошел готовить завтрак. Он поест, а потом сходит на площадку побросать мяч. Это уж точно поможет привести мысли в порядок.

 

Только когда Кагами прикончил две порции карри и уже обувал кроссовки, за дверью послышался шорох. В глазок ничего видно не было, но шорох вскоре раздался вновь. Кагами распахнул дверь.

Оказавшийся за ней Куроко смотрел на него немного виновато.

— Ты чего опять тут скребешься? Все-таки не помогло? 

— Я дошел до двери твоего подъезда, — сказал Куроко. — Потом до автомата на перекрестке, в котором продается чай. Потом до того, где одна газировка. Потом до конбини. Потом до станции. Потом подумал, что этого, наверное, достаточно, чтобы сделать вывод, что больше никакое волшебство на меня не действует.

— Тогда зачем ты вернулся?

Куроко встретил его взгляд.

— Я подумал, что раз сегодня выходной, может быть, ты не откажешься побросать вместе мяч на площадке.

— Только поэтому? — с подозрением спросил Кагами.

— Возможно, я также вспомнил, что давно ничего не ел, а сейчас как раз время завтракать, и Кагами-кун очень хорошо готовит.

Кагами фыркнул.

— Так бы сразу и сказал.

Он уже собирался пойти на кухню, посмотреть, не осталось ли чего, как Куроко добавил:

— И потом, я хотел, чтобы ты поцеловал меня еще раз.

Кагами так резко повернулся к нему, что едва не стукнулся плечом о дверной косяк.

— Я спал, поэтому не успел ответить в первый, — пояснил Куроко. — Мне кажется, так было бы справедливо.

Кагами попытался вспомнить какие-нибудь слова, которые еще не окончательно вылетели из головы.

— Что, снова эти... Как их... Побочные эффекты?

— Нет никаких побочных эффектов. На сайте было написано, что этот экстракт помогает оставаться с тем, кого любишь. Это ты, Кагами-кун.

Пришлось выдохнуть, а потом снова вдохнуть, чтобы сердце снова начало биться.

— Значит, Момои не напутала с рецептом?

— Думаю, что нет.

— Но разве вы с ней не...

— Момои-сан мой хороший друг.

— А она об этом знает?

— Конечно. Она тоже давно относится ко мне как к другу.

— Тогда почему она все еще...

— А почему Алекс-сан спит раздетой в твоей постели?

— Да кто ее разберет! Говорит, ей просто нравится так, и все тут.

— Вот и Момои-сан так же. 

Кагами почесал в затылке.

— Ладно, заходи. Кажется, у меня еще осталось немного риса с карри.

— Кагами-кун, а твои чувства ко мне тоже просто дружеские, или существует небольшая вероятность...

От смущения щеки снова начали гореть, и Кагами схватил Куроко, притянул его к себе, спрятал лицо в светлых волосах.

— Бестолочь, — пробормотал он. — Ты что, еще не понял? Только поцелуй истинной любви снимает чары.

— О, — сказал Куроко. — О.

И поднял голову, чтобы поцеловать Кагами.

 

**Эпилог**

— Знаешь, о чем я вдруг подумал? — спросил Куроко, на секунду отвлекшись от карри.

— О чем? 

— У Момои-сан еще оставался этот экстракт? Интересно, она больше ничего не пыталась приготовить?

Кагами с ужасом уставился на него. И как они не подумали об этом раньше?

*

Аомине поднял трубку не сразу. 

— Ну чего тебе, Бакагами? — спросил он угрюмо. — Я занят.

— Чем, снова дрыхнешь?

— Чтобы ты знал, у нас тут встреча с бывшими семпаями. Имаеши решил проверить, научились ли мы чему-нибудь без его чуткого руководства, пришлось немного размяться. Ты чего звонишь?

— Хотел предупредить, чтобы ты не ел ничего, приготовленного Момои. 

Аомине хохотнул.

— Опоздал со своим предупреждением лет на семь. Я давно в курсе.

— Слушай, Ахомине, это важно! И другим скажи.

— Да все и так знают, но Имаеши все равно сожрал парочку... Ээ, кажется это должны были быть ванильные кексы? Его как будто ничего не берет.

Кагами переглянулся с сидящим рядом Куроко.

— Как он себя чувствует?

— Кто, Имаеши? Говорю же, ему хоть бы что. Только позеленел немного.

— Может быть, обойдется? — предположил Куроко, когда Кагами снова взглянул на него.

— Ты уверен? 

— Да что на тебя нашло, Бакагами? Все отлично, его даже внезапно посетила идея собрать команду для уличного баскета, вон он уже названивает кому-то. Не волнуйся ты так по пустякам, а то поседеешь раньше, чем сможешь меня обыграть один на один. Давай, счастливо. Привет Тецу.

— Думаешь, стоит помочь? — спросил Кагами у Куроко после недолгого молчания.

— Кому, Имаеши-сану или тем, кого он собирается позвать в команду?

По правде говоря, Кагами не был уверен, что может ответить на этот вопрос.


End file.
